Delight of the Vengeance Queen
(They land in a completely dark room.) Georgia: Yo! Who 'dere? ???: Hello, child...I've been expecting you. Georgia: Name, please? (The room lights up, with a giant woman sitting at a throne, with trembling minions at her legs.) ???: VINDICTA, THE QUEEN OF VENGEANCE! Georgia: Well, you sure know how to make an entrance. I'm Geor- Vindicta: I know who you are, Georgia. Georgia: Oh, alright. Vindicta: Listen, I spend my life looking for people burning with a...vengeance, of course. Georgia: I don't a vengeance against anyone! Expect the pizza man for getting my order wrong...but that was a long time ago and I got over it! Vindicta: My job is just not to just punish people with a vengeance, I also look for people that have been taken over with the passion for greed. Georgia: How am I gree- (Vindicta points at Georgia.) Vindicta: Pizza! Georgia: Pizza?! Vindicta: PIZZA! Georgia: Why pizza?! Vindicta: Your greed for pizza has brought my attention to your sinful nature! Georgia: What?! (Violet runs up to Georgia.) Violet (whisper): Stop fucking resisting! Just sacrifice yourself already! Vindicta: And you! Violet: What? Vindicta: I've seen your greed for sex with your partner Issac! Violet: Well, I have been a bit sex obsessed. Vindicta: Then you BOTH shall be sacrificed! Oboes: WHAT?! (She takes Georgia, and throws her into a pile of moldy pizza.) Georgia: Oh god...this is so fucking nasty! (She picks up Violet and throws her into a pile of thick cum.) Violet: Ew...I hate thick cum... Vindicta: Yes...this is exactly what I wanted to see... Oboes: This throws off the entire balance of the mission! Vindicta: What mission? Oboes: I want to see my dad! And...I'm not being greedy when I say that. Vindicta: Well you seem pure of sin...expect your breasts. Oboes: What, the sin of seduction? That's not a sin, it's 7th grade biology. Vindicta: Whatever. So you want to see your father? Oboes: Yes! Do you know where he is? Vindicta: In the next dimension. Oboes: Oh my god, Issac, we're so close! Issac: I know! But... (to Vindictus) Will we get our friends back? Vindicta: You will meet your friends at Cloudstone Mountain. Issac: And where is that? Vindicta: You'll find out in due time. Violet: That better be quick! Vindicta: Silence! Violet: What? You wanna go? (Vindicta lifts Violet out of the cum, and turns her into stone, dropping her back into the cum.) Vindicta (to Georgia): You want some of this, too?! Georgia: No thank you! Vindicta: Good. (She sits back down.) Oboes: Also, what is with your minions? Vindicta: These are people I have relieved of their sins and greediness. They love me like a mother. (Oboes looks at one of the distraught minions.) Minion (mouthing): Help...Me... Vindicta: Anyway, I think this little meeting is over. You can leave now. (She opens a portal. Oboes looks at the minion, and runs over and grabs him by the arm.) Vindicta: HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Oboes: BYE BITCH! (She hop through the portal.) Vindicta: I'LL SEE YOU IN HE- (The portal closes.) << PART 5 Unholy Spirits >> PART 7 The Trail of the Dead What did you think of this episode? Gross. (1/5) Less gross. (2/5) Good. (3/5) Better. (4/5) Awesome! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:Stultus Cadet Category:Dick Sticks Category:July Releases